


(art) Spirit of the forest

by Physalis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, bare feet are hard to draw, forest god au, fwooper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physalis/pseuds/Physalis
Summary: An early Valentine's gift for the wonderful Miss_Lv whose stories are, simply put, awesome!Insired by her Forest God AU (that will hopefully get a nice long story at some point ;D)





	(art) Spirit of the forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/gifts).



> When I read that Newt is walking around bare foot I nearly cried because I think drawing feet is soo damn hard. I kind of like how they turned out in the end.  
> I knew I had to draw a picture as soon as I read Miss_Lv's first ideas for this AU on her tumblr and I really liked the short story she posted after that :)  
> I hope you enjoy the picture as much as I enjoyed drawing it :3
> 
> Weird thought while drawing : Fawns are basically anti-Newts... While he is white with fawn-coloured freckles, they are the opposite...


End file.
